World Virtual
by Ethen Den
Summary: This is a story of a 16 year old named Ethen. In his adventure he needs to find a way to escape this virtual reality before it kills him off. Although he joins a group called the Fallen Nations. Now his mission is to get everyone out of this world that they were trapped in. Even if it means his life. If there's a way out that is.


Story Format:

Story

 **Dialogue**

 _Thoughts_

This story begins in the house of Ethen, who is 16 years old, and lives in a two story house with his family. Currently Ethen is waking up from pulling off an all nighter from the night before.

He swiftly pulls up his head and holds it, **"Oh to fast. Oh man I must've dozed off last night."** He looked at the desktop he had been playing his game on. It showed that he had grabbed a huge kill streak while maintaining no deaths. **"Oh, well shit. I guess I got real good last night. Well I guess those kids couldn't handle my sniper. What is that, 10 games in a row without even dying? Man I'm getting better and better."** Ethen had smelled some pancakes cooking. He slowly got up and followed the smell. While walking away from his computer his headset got caught up with the wire that was still in the computer. He had gotten pulled back and he fell onto the ground. **"Ouch."** _I really need to get myself a wireless headset at some point._ He got up and put the headset back on the desk. Then he began to walk downstairs while rubbing his head. While walking in, his mother had questioned him.

 **"Hey what was that bang that we heard from upstairs? Was that you?"**

 **"Well ya that was me. I kind of had my headset on when I was walking out of my room and it pulled me backwards unexpectedly."** He had said while stretching himself out. **"Also can you remind me to buy a wireless headset when we go shopping tomorrow."** His mother had shrugged her shoulder, since she didn't think she was really going to remember, but will try at least.

 **"Oh and don't forget that we are going to wake up early tomorrow, so don't do those all nighter things like you usually do. Otherwise you're not going to wake up tomorrow. Making it twice as harder to get you to go."** She said with a commanding voice.

 **"Don't worry I know we're getting up early tomorrow."** He responded while grabbing the food that was prepared for him. He then began to eat. While eating his sister that was also eating at the table asked him.

 **"Hey why do you always do all nighters or whatever? Why don't you play during the day then go to sleep like the rest of us?"** She mainly asked out of curiosity.

Ethen responded after eating the last of his food. **"Well the people I play with are mainly late night gamers. Mainly due to the reason of family, jobs, and other stuff I really couldn't stress about. Well I'm going back to my room and get a few games going before night. See y'all on the flip side."** Ethen had waved off while walking his way back to his room. When he arrived he saw that his game had popped up a message that looked as if it had came from his game. He had put his headphones on and started to read it to himself, **"Would you like to enter realism mode. This is a new feature with the new update."** _When did they get a new update._ He then thought that it could've been auto-updates, and that it had automatically downloaded while he was sleeping. He then shrugged while saying, **"Oh well, let's see what this whole realism game mode thing is all about."** He had taken his mouse and clicked on the **"Accept"** button. A dialogue box had popped up telling him that it was going to transfer him into the game in a few seconds. While the countdown was going he began to get sleepy and dozed off. Slowly placing his head on his desk. He then realised that he was dozing off and quickly awoken. While picking up his head quickly he had slammed it into something hard. Clenching onto his head and closing his eyes due to the pain he looked at this back. Just to see if it was his sister playing with him, but when he looked there was a dirty white wall. **"When the hell did my walls become white and dirty?"** Ethen had looked back to the direction of his computer. Then to find that his metal desk had been replaced with a wooden picnic table with a girl on the other end of it. Who had been equipped with items that would be found in a video game. The girl had a very confused and shocked face. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and started to question him.

 **"Tell me right fucking now how you got here and where you came from!"** She shouted.

He had been taken by shock, but quickly recovered. Telling her, **"Where the hell is here? All I remember is being in my room ready to play some realism mode on my game. Just to find myself here. Wherever here might be."**

She had hit an edge of the table off with just her fist. **"Fuck! Just another person to get trapped inside this bullshit. Just like the rest of us."** She had begun to pace around the room that they were both in.

Ethen looked at her with a confused look, **"What do you mean trapped? Also where is here?"**

She had looked at him and sighed while telling Ethen, **"Well we're trapped, yes. As you may remember, you probably pressed on a acceptance to play a new game mode called realism, which happens to be this. Although the thing is, is that we got placed in here without any escape methods. Basically meaning that all the people who pressed accept had been placed here, which we mainly call it 'World Virtual' around these parts of town. Right now we're basically virtual characters running through a virtual world without a control except yourself. At least that is what we hypothesize is the reason we are here for. Although if you have any ideas of why we're here for I'm definitely all ears."** She waited to see if he had a response.

He tried to think of why he had been placed in there, but nothing came to mind. He just shook his head and told her, **"Well I guess that's the best thing that comes to mind. I mean I can't put it any better than that hypothesis. Well do I get anything cool, since I'm in a video game world?"**

She looked at him with a confused look while tilting her head she told him, **"Have you even checked yourself out recently?"**

Ethen had looked at himself and noticed that he had been fitted to the teeth. Yet he didn't even notice. **"Holy shit, I'm fitted up to the ying yang. When the hell did I get all of this?"** He then looked behind his shoulder to see a large object on it. It had been a sniper rifle. He then slung the rifle over his shoulder and said, **"No fucking way! A Model 98 Barret! How the fuck did I get this fine tool for killing?"**

She looked at him with an irritated face telling him, **"Don't ask me, you're the one who zapped in here all wizard like."**

While looking at his gear he had heard what she said. He then looked up at her with a serious face asking her, **"What is 'here?'"** She had tilted her towards the door that led out. He then opened the door covering his eyes from bright light. Then to see a base filled with vehicles, people, and buildings. He looked around and she had walked right next to him.

 **"'Here is a base full of people who had gone through what both you and I had gone through. Although none of us were armed to the teeth like you are. We were put out here with nothing but a few pieces of casual clothing and only our knowledge on how to survive. That's when I started to group up with a few people and we made a alliance with each other. That alliance soon became this group that we call the Fallen Nations. Our main goal is to get out of whatever this may truly be. Without the losing of a human soul. Then I, the leader of this operation. I'm know as General Kasing or Maleny Kasing."**

Ethen had recognized that name, but couldn't recognize what it belonged to. He began to tap with his foot while having a serious thought in his head. He then remembered what it belonged to. **"Wait, I know who the hell you are. You're that one girl who was vastly known as a big live broadcaster for the game I play, but at one point you were seen unconscious at your desk. That's when they took you to the hospital, but since that day you haven't woken up since. Yet no one could understand on why you had fallen into that state. They thought you became brain dead, but your brain activity had been on the same pace as any normal human. Making them get confused. As we're speaking they're still studying to see why you might still be unconscious, but it seems this is why you haven't woken up. You're in this world instead of the one we had been in one before.**

She had nodded her head in agreement. Then told him, **"Although I'd rather be in that world then this one. At least in my previous life I actually had things to due without the thoughts of 'Will I live today or will I get killed tomorrow. Maybe it will be better if they get me while I'm sleeping. That's the mental thought that keeps roaming my mind whenever I go to bed.** "

Ethen then sighed saying to himself, **"Seems this is the world we will both be living in it seems. Meaning I will need somewhere to sleep and of course some of the other necessities."** **  
**

She reminded Ethen, **"Well, since this is a video game basically rather than real life we don't need as many things. Such as bathing, food, water, and few other things. Eating in here is more like a hobby rather than a necessary thing to do. Although working hard and other things like that can actually pull up your chances of survival. Really. Then again, we do have people who are basic civilians who accidently clicked onto the message, so they mainly just stay in the civi houses. We will one day be successful on our mission."** She had held up a fist to the air. Then it fell slowly. **"If there is a way out that is."** She then looked at Ethen telling him, **"Speaking of survival. We still need to test out your skill, um uh."** She had tried to say Ethen's name, but couldn't put it to mind. Mainly since Ethen was never able to get a introduction. **  
**

**"It's Ethen, I guess we never really went into intros that well. Then again, I guess you already introduced yourself. Although what do you mean you're going to test my skill?"** He asked.

She smiled and told him, **"Oh don't worry, I've got a little firing range for you to try out."**

He gave her a confused, but curious look while asking her, **"What type of firing range?"** Maleny started to walk around the compound to where she was last with Ethen. Ethen soon followed. When they got around the compound Ethen's jaw had dropped in aw. **"Holy hell, this range is massive. What is this about a 800 to 1000 meter field? How did you guys make this? Plus this isn't your average day field. You've got a variety of items to shoot at too."**

She smiled again and told him, **"I knew you'd like it, but to tell you the truth is that this was actually here when we arrived ourselves."** Her smile turned into a more confused look. **"Also in all seriousness, this whole base was here and not even claimed. While wandering, the group and myself had found this base during our travels. It looked deserted, but the thing was is that it had piles of food, water, and all the items we needed to survive. Even more to be exact. We even gave people who wandered by aimlessly some food because we had that much of an abundance for supplies. Yet even with the supplies we had it did vanish with the amount we provided. Of course, this was the time when we believed that such items were needed then after a few days without supplies, we didn't even find ourselves the slightest bit hungry nor thirst or even sleepy. Thus we found ourselves here without any real means to survive besides being shot down. Although it does seem rather quiet from the outside. We haven't suffered any real big wars. Just mainly a few small groups that come to scavenge our base for equipment. Otherwise it's basically a safe haven for anyone who's feeling like joining a basic military. In fact, you could probably even call this place a very lethargic hotel. Yet the biggest thing that worries me is this talk of someone coming to our base and telling us that there's a huge group. Even bigger than mine, and there main mission was to invade, scavenge, and make slaves from other near by bases. Although I of course can not say if that's true or just a load of shit."** She shrugged her shoulders and started walking back to the front of the compound, so she could walk down the stairs. **"Well only time will tell, right?"** She began to walk down the stairs when suddenly an explosion had occurred causing the ground to shake and catch Maleny off guard. This caused her to lose balance and almost trip on the stairs, but Ethen had pulled her up by her hand. He then pulled her close to him. He began to blush as she had been close to him. **"Why the hell are you blushing?"**

He responded by saying, **"I've never been this close to a girl that wasn't either my mother or sister."**

She got confused and asked him, **"What do you mean this-"** She had then realised the situation and also began to blush. As she had never been this close to another male. She then quickly snapped out of it and pushed him off of her, but her leg had gotten tangled between his and she fell once again.

Ethen had kringed a little and told her, **"You could've said let go you know?"**

She pointed at him while on the ground telling him, **"Shut the fuck up, I got this."** She then placed her hands on the ground next to her head and swung her feet in the air back to the ground while pushing off the ground with her hands. Making her flip in the air to finally land on her feet. She began to clean herself. Cleaning off the sand she had in her black hair that had now been slightly stained a lighter color. She then tried to clean off her back, but couldn't really reach.

He looked at her in confusion and asked her, **"Need any help?"  
**

She had rolled her eyes, not wanting to accept the offer, but had to since she couldn't do it herself. She told him, **"Yes, just make it snappy."** She then pulled her hair to her front, so it wouldn't get in the way. Ethen began to rub off the sand that she had accumulated on her back, while doing so, Maleny began to shiver a little from the feel of his hand on her body. Ethen had noticed and Maleny catched his notice. She then threw a punch at him, but Ethen quickly responded by stopping her fist with his palm. She became even more furious and threw yet another, but the same result had been seen. Both of them had gotten confused and Maleny asked Ethen, **"How are you faster than me? I'm known as the fastest puncher in the whole base, but you catched my punches as if I was going slower than a grandma."** Ethen began to look at his own hands to see if they were still his own. He then looked around for a moment.

He refocused his attention and told her, **"When you came to hit me, something had happened to where everything kind of slowed down for a moment. It was as if we had been in a movie where they wanted to capture something in slow mo. Although it had been here. I mean you didn't see that? Because I saw that vividly."**

She asked him, **"Was your bedroom on top of a fucking spaceship or something?"**

He looked at her and asked her while answering her question, **"Well no, but do you have some special abilities of any sort?"** She shook her head in disagreement, but she told him.

 **"Maybe this thing isn't just one big FPS type of shit, maybe it has a combination of both that and of a MMORPG?"** She said as a suggestion.

 **"Like an MMORPG, or basically skills and attributes. That would make a bit of sense. Although why would I be the only one to have it? If that's the case."** He asked, but wasn't sure if she had a response.

She responded by saying, **"Hell if I know. What I do know is that we've got to move towards that explosion and see what the hell is going on down there. Instead of chit chatting about a bunch of chicken shit I don't really understand myself. Now let's go."** She started to walk down frustrated, not by them sitting there having conversation while there had been an explosion, but by not having the same powers or even more than Ethen. While she had been walking, Ethen had followed close behind her keeping an eye on the sight of the explosion. After some time, they had both arrived at the front gate. From where the explosion had been at. She asked the guards that had been on the watch tower, **"What the fuck happened over here? I'm having a chat with someone and while in the middle of a convo I hear a bunch of shit exploding in the distance."**

The soldier responded by saying, **"Hell even I don't got a huge idea. All I can think is that we got hit with most likely a tank shell or an RPG. Although the explosion was kind of big, so I'm guessing it might've been more than one."**

Maleny had told the soldier, **"Well stop fucking guessing and get your ass to inspecting what the fuck is going on. I also want your damn squad to be on the patrol of this perimeter asap, you got that?"** The soldier saluted and started to make his way towards his squad. Another soldier had ran up to Maleny and handed her a note that was found on the wall next to the destroyed gate. Maleny's body had froze and she began to turn a little pale.

Ethen asked her, **"What's up?"** She handed him the note without even looking at him. The note had read that the base that had been rumored was true, and that they would be raiding the base soon. Although their willing to take up some slaves or new recruits who might be willing to join. Yet when they began to raid. They wouldn't be expecting to take any more survivors onto that point in time. **"Basically meaning surrender yourself now, or die later. Man, so the rumors of a bigger base is true. What are you expecting t-"** Ethen had noticed her state of shock as she was messing with her hair and scratching her head.

She began to pace around a bit while saying, **"What the fuck do I do? What the fuck do I fucking do?"**

Ethen grabbed her arm and told her, **"Don't worry we've got this as long as we work as a team."**

She pointed at the gate, **"Ya we're going to get killed as a team. Plus even if we have some tanks and what not. Look at the amount of damage they handled with just few pieces of weaponary. Imagine what they could do with their whole armada. Oh damn we're so screwed right now. Oh shit, should we just surrender now?"**

 **"NO!"** She looked at Ethen supprissed by the response, which he then told her, **"I've never quit or surrendered in a war, and now is not going to be that time. Even if we do lose we will die knowing we did something. Not just become undignified. Just from the fact that they might overpower us. For all we know is that those weapons could've of been their only huge weapons, so if we take those out first then they'll possibly surrender because they don't have enough power to overcome our base."**

She began to nod her head and told him, **"Ya we've got the numbers and the experience. Meaning we can win this. Ya, we can do it. Just as a team, but fuck how are we going to overcome those dirty weapons that they have?"**

Ethen gave it some brief thought and told her, **"Well the vehicles or people must've been on ground, since none of your guards reported that there was something flying away. Making the best combatant to those land targets are air vehicles."** She began to nod again, agreeing with his statements. She then told him that she would start making her way to the aviation compound while he takes his time to go and get himself suited up with a place to stay. Ethen began to make his way to the housing compounds while Maleny made her way to the Aviation Office. Ethen had found the compound and entered. While walking in he had noticed that there were multiple soldiers holding their weapons in his direction.

One of the soldiers yelled, **"Put your hands up, mother fucker! We will fire!"** Ethen had complied with their orders then they had told him to get on his knees.

 **"Guys hold up it's okay. I'm not your enemy I'm just here to get some place to stay. Kasing just told me to come here. Although I didn't think she would place me here for me to get shot from a firing squad."** The soldiers lowered their weapons and one of them threw him a key.

 **"** **Room 1A. Have fun and good luck."** The soldier that threw Ethen the key began to snicker, and another soldier came up to that one with a concerned look on their face. The soldier just shrugged to what the concerned soldier said. Ethen began to get a little worried on how chalant that soldier was when they said good luck.

 **"What do you mean by when you said 'good luck.'"** He said with a worried look. The soldier just started to stroll off while whistiling. Ethen saw as the soldier made their way out. He just shrugged it off and started his way towards his room. He opened the door slowly, ready for something really bad to be inside. Although he was amazed at the quality of the room. There had been a queen sized bed, sofa, TV, and about everything to make it look like a basic hotel room. **"Holy shit, this one nice ass room. Was it supposed to be used for something and that's why they got concerned when basically a complete stranger just had it. Well I guess this is going to be one confortable stay. I wonder what this was used for before I got here. Maybe it was used for highly positioned people from other large bases. Most like a luxurious guest room."** He slightly closed the door behind him not really worrying if it closed or not and he made his way to the bed and began to lay on it. **"Woah, this bed feels like a $1,000 bed itself. Man these people are super generous. Even if they're put in a concerning situation as this one."** While Ethen had been laying in his room, Kasing had finished talking to the Aviation Advisor. After she had finished she had then made her way into the housing compound. There she had chit chated with one of the soldiers there.

At one point she had asked the soldier, **"Oh ya did the one guy who came here. Who I believe his name was uh... something with an E or something get a room for himself? If he got a room that is, since that one day where we got ourselves a load of new people and the spacing for here got a little crowded."** The soldier's eyes became wide and the soldier pretended to answer a call on the radio and started to walk out the compound. Maleny got confused with the soldier's response to that then she turned her attention to her room, where she wanted to rest a little. Although she had seen her room door slightly opened. She had then taken her pistol from her holster and took the gun off it's safety. She quickly entered the room screaming, **"Who's here, and don't try hiding!?"** She had noticed Ethen laying on her bed. **"What the hell are you doing and how the hell did you get in my room, are you some type of hacker?"** Ethen had paused his movement very swiftly. He then looked at her and around the room.

Then he had noticed the reason of why it had been so nice, **"Oh well that makes a lot more sense."** He focused his attention on Maleny telling her, **"Well I'm currently enjoying what seems to be your bed. Although I was able to get in with the key I was given by one of your soldiers. They just threw me a key and told me that it was to 1A. Also they told me good luck. Now I see what they meant by that, but I'm not currently hacking. Although if I did have my equipment with me then I would have the ability. Yet it seems even in this virtual world you don't even have a single computer."**

She had sighed and holstered her weapon, **"So we're that clustered on space are we then? Well there's no way in hell you'll be sleeping in my bed. Making you have the only two choices, which happen to be the floor or that couch over there. Pillows and blankets are inside the supply closet. Now get off of my damn bed!"**

 **"Alright, alright."** He had gotten himself off the bed and went to grab his stuff, since the night was around. While making his way to the closet he looked towards the door to the outside. He saw that it was beginning to dim, so he made his way outside and sat on a pile of sandbags. He had looked at the sun as it went down. **"Wow, even for seeing it one time in my life not to long ago. I can definitely say that was the most realistic sunset I've seen in my lifetime within a videogame."** As the sun went below the horizon he began to make his walk inside and grabbed his pillow and blanket for himself. While making his way inside he noticed that there had been clothes on the ground and had realized that there had been water running in the background. He then heard the squeak of the bathroom handle for the water. Ethen had quickly made his way to the couch and pretended that he had been asleep. Maleny had opened the door, which had shined light on the couch. While walking out she had noticed Ethen on the couch and quickly retreated back in the bathroom. Then she had noticed that he had looked as if he had been sleeping. She then creeped as silently as she could to her closet to grab her night garnements. Then she quickly retreated back to her bathroom to put her clothes on. After she was done she had again slowly creeped into her bed to sleep. Hoping that she would not wake him up. They both had fallen asleep for some time. After the night had passed Ethen had been the first to wake up. He had noticed that Maleny had still been sleeping from the lump that was in the bed. He had gotten up and walked next her bed. _Should I wake her up or should I just let her rest for a bit._ While in mid thought he had noticed her night garment. It had been a black transparent dress, which she had covered herself with her underwear for privacy. Ethen had blushed brightly while focusing his eyes elsewhere. He had then took her blanket and covered her body from his sight. _I'm just going to go outside for a little while._ When she was covered he looked at her face and noticed a smile on her face that hadn't been there before. He had smiled and thought, _Hmm. Even in this crazy world she can at least find peace within her mind._ Her eyes began to slowly open.

While waking up she had been half-asleep and said, **"Hey, I thought you were going out. Well love you, and I'll see you later."** She had then rolled back over and fell back to sleep.Ethen's ears had caught those certain words of I, love, and you. That had been formed into one sentence. Ethen had gotten light headed and so many thoughts had been ran through his head. The room began spinning and he soon fell on the floor by fainting. The thug had woken up Maleny abruptly.

She had looked around the room, she had believed that she was at home from her dream, but remembered of the place she had been placed in. While looking around she had noticed Ethen on the ground. **"Alright, and why might you be on the ground?"**

He rolled to his back and looked directly at her with a confused and dazed face, asking her, **"And why might you 'love me' might be the true question?"** Maleny blushed when he had asked that.

 **"What do you mean by me lo... love to uh... you?"** She said without much confidence with her question.

He responded by telling her, **"While you were sleeping you woke up, said something to me, and then you said while looking at me 'love you.'"** Her jaw dropped and tried to come up with some words to explain, but within that moment she didn't remember why she said it. She began to fiddle with her fingers and didn't really know what to say at that point. She then got up and walked to the bathroom to get away from Ethen for a second. When she got up, Ethen had quickly laid his hand on his eyes to abstract his view from her dress. When he heard the door close he then started to process the words that came out of her mouth. Maleny had laid her back to the door trying to process the situation herself.

(Status: Not Finished)

(LAST EDIT: 07/15/2015)


End file.
